


What Do You Believe In?

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 01, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Iris and Barry discuss the impossible on their way to one his UFO club meetings. Set in college.





	What Do You Believe In?

It was a bright, sunny day. Spring break was ending for the students of Central City University, and despite Iris' efforts to talk Barry into doing something outside, she was walking arm in arm with him through the school's empty halls to his UFO club meeting.

"How can you not believe in aliens?" Barry asked Iris. "An infinitely expanding universe with millions of galaxies each with hundreds of thousands of planets, and you think we're all alone?"

"I didn't say I don't believe in them." Iris corrected him. "I just said I don't think they've been to Earth."

"Then who built Stonehenge?"

Iris shrugged. "Some people who really liked rocks?"

"And the pyramids?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "You have convinced me to believe in a lot of impossible stuff, Barry Allen, but I think this is one thing I will stay a skeptic on."

"Why?"

"It just doesn't make sense to me. If aliens got to Earth, their technology must be more advanced than ours. So, why would they waste all that potential just coming here and building stuff?"

"You're the only person who would consider the Great Pyramids a waste of potential."

"I mean, they're cool." Iris admitted. "But, wouldn't it have been a better idea to build houses for everyone instead?"

Barry laughed. "The day is young, skeptic. And today, we're discussing Barney and Betty Hill."

"Who are they?"

"A couple who were allegedly abducted by aliens. It's the most convincing abduction case ever reported."

"I bet that isn't a difficult achievement." Iris whispered.

Barry nudged her in the side. "It's going to be fun." He was smiling so enthusiastically, like he always did when he talked about the impossible. His eyes lit up and he seemed so happy, so full of hope. Iris was a sucker for this look.

Iris sighed. "You're lucky you're my best friend or I would ditch you so fast."

"Hey, here, I'm the cool one." Barry reminded her.

"Oh right. Can you get me a seat at the popular table?" Iris battered her eyelashes at him.

"I can pull a few strings." Barry winked at her.

"I hope this is as good as the time you were investigating the claim that a high school student got bit by a radioactive spider and got superpowers." Iris laughed.

Barry blushed and scratched his neck. "Yeah, it was pretty disappointing when I met him and found out his only spider power was the weird white fluid coming out of his butt."

The memory made Iris hysterical. She clutched stitch in her side. Tears filled her eyes from laughing so hard. "I hope he went to see a doctor about that!"

"You said that case sounded real when I told you about it." Barry reminded her.

"Why would you take my advice? I don't know anything about radioactivity!"

"Because you proved the impossible once, when you talked Joe into letting you stay out past midnight one night!"

"It was easy once I figured out how to do it. I just had to threaten that Grandpa's ghost would haunting him for all the times he stayed out too late as a teenager and worried Grandpa." Iris shook her head. "Too bad I didn't realize it till senior year though."

"Does Joe really believe in ghosts?" Barry asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you?"

"Nah." Iris dismissed. "I think if they were real I would've seen one by now."

"What about Bigfoot?"

Iris snorted. "No way."

"The Loch Ness Monster?"

"Nope."

"Psychics?"

"Hell no."

"Reincarnation?"

"Doubt it."

"JFK conspiracies."

"No."

"God?"

"Not really."

Barry laughed. "Well, what do you believe in?"

Iris leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "You."


End file.
